No me agradas Bueno quizás un poco
by Lover Secret
Summary: Mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown, vivo en la gran ciudad de Tokio, mi vida es completamente normal y podría llamarla perfecta si no fuera por cierta alemana que me cae mal, así es ella y sus amiguitos coreanos me desesperan a tal grado que más de una vez he querido golpearlos en la cara pero por obra del destino tengo que pasar tiempo con ellos.
1. El inicio de todo

**hola a todos este es mi primer fic asi que haber que sucede, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias.**

 **Bueno MSLN no me pertenecen (por desgracia :"V)**

* * *

El día ha comenzado, una parte de mi dice que me quede cinco minutos más pero la otra dice levántate o se te hará tarde, haciéndole caso a la segunda con pereza hago a un lado las cobijas y me pongo en marcha para alistarme e ir a la escuela, una vez que termine baje rápidamente al comedor donde me encontré con mi madre Nanoha esperando por mí para tomar el desayuno.

-¡buenos días!- Salude animada acercándome a la mesa.

-Buenos días Vivio ¿te quedaste dormida de nuevo?

-quizás… -respondí mirando hacia otro lado, mi madre solo negó con la cabeza divertida, terminamos el desayuno y nos dirigimos al auto; en el camino hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la escuela.

-adiós Nanoha-mama –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós cariño pórtate bien –dijo regresándome el gesto -por cierto hoy Fate regresa de su viaje de negocios así que llega temprano para la cena.

-¡¿enserio?! –pregunte emocionada.

-por supuesto ahora ve.

Baje del auto y comencé a caminar hacia mi aula, estaba muy feliz porque Fate-mama estaría de vuelta en casa, ella es dueña de una empresa muy importante por eso ella viaja mucho a reuniones con varios de sus socios; la extraño mucho pero no más que Nanoha-mama, probablemente tendré que usar tapones en los oídos y hacerme que la virgen me habla mientras ellas se dan su "bienvenida".

Mientras iba perdida en mis pensamientos casi choco con alguien y al querer esquivarlo me caí, lo sé soy tan lista.

-¿está bien? –dijo ofreciendo su mano, estuve a punto de tomarla hasta que me di cuenta quien era ese alguien, hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera el vagabundo de la esquina pero no, era nada más y nada menos que Einhard Stratos, la chica alemana de intercambio que trae a toda la escuela vuelta loca.

-si estoy bien –dije de manera cortante.

-no debería molestarse yo solo trato de ayudar –dijo con su típico rostro inexpresivo, ¿Qué acaso no sonríe?

-pero yo no pedí tu ayuda –respondí.

-tiene razón, fue mi error, lo siento –dijo dando un pequeña reverencia para después alejarse a paso elegante.

-ash tan lindo que estaba mi día –susurre soltando un bufido.

-¡hola! –salto alguien tomándome de los hombros metiéndome el susto de vida.

-¡Rio! –grite dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-jeje lo siento –dijo con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer –respondí comenzando a caminar.

-uuyy alguien está de mal humor –agrego juguetonamente; uuyy alguien quiere morir hoy.

-Buenos días –saludo Corona acercándose a nosotras, gracias acabas de librarme de ir a la cárcel por homicidio.

-Ten cuidado Corona que alguien por aquí está enojada –advirtió divertida mientras entrabamos al salón y nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-¿ahora que paso? –pregunto negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-me topé con ella de nuevo.

-no te puedes enojar cada vez que la miras pasar.

-¿con quién? –pregunto Rio curiosa.

-con la alemana linda.

-¿Einhard?

-sí, ella ¿acaso hay otra? –respondí soltando un bufido.

-¿ella te molesta? –pregunto inocente.

-que si Rio –dije tratando de mantener la paciencia, ¿Qué parte de me desespera es la que no entiende?

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, simplemente es algo que nace desde mi pequeño cora.

-quieres decir que te cae mal solo porque habita el mismo planeta que tu –dijo, exacto hasta que capto ¿alguien quiere darle un novel?

-y créeme que preferiría lanzarme de un puente antes de tener que pasar tiempo con ella –dije antes de que la profesora entrara y tener que voltear al frente.

-muy bien alumnos como sabrán a muchos no les ha ido bien en los últimos tres exámenes –dijo de manera seria, tenía razón en las ultimas pruebas no mis calificaciones bajaron demasiado pero no es mi culpa que la mosca pasara y me distrajera. –por eso he convocado a los mejores alumnos de primer grado de secundaria para ayudarlos, les pasare una lista donde viene el nombre de su ayudante y al final de la clase les daré un horario en el que obligatoriamente tendrán que reunirse en la biblioteca y antes de que lo digan no hay cambios –dicho le dio la lista al chico de la primera fila el cual comenzó a pasarlo hasta que llego Rio.

-dime ¿quieres ir al puente después de la escuela? –dijo burlonamente mientras me pasaba la lista.

-no puede ser –susurre para mí misma, comencé a leerlo una y otra vez hasta que la persona de atrás me pidió la lista; esto debe ser un broma ¿Por qué habiendo tanta gente me toco ella? ¿Fue por el lápiz que robe en el kínder? No fue mi culpa necesitaba uno y ese era rosita con brillitos ¡¿Cómo resistirse?! , el karma viene por mí junto con esa odiosa persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola de nuevo, como ya sabrán los personajes de MSLN no me pertenecen, bueno solo los ajenos a la serie pero bueno aqui esta el cap**

 ***se aceptan quejas y sugerencias.**

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llego así que nos dirigimos a la ruidosa cafetería donde la comida no es tan buena pero tampoco tan mala, tomamos nuestras bandejas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas solas.

-dime ¿te agrado la sorpresa de la profesora? –pregunto Rio con una sonrisa pícara.

-me encanto, es más iría a lanzarme del puente ahora mismo pero debo llegar a casa temprano –dije de la manera más sarcástica posible.

-vele el lado positivo nos tocó en el mismo horario, por cierto Corona ¿a ti con quien te va a ayudar?

-con nadie, recuerden que yo si aprobé –respondió dándole poca importancia.

-entonces ¿no estarás con nosotros?

-así es –respondió con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo puede decir eso y sonreír? Mi pequeño corazón, eso es abandono. Rio solo tomo un palito de zanahoria y lo partió a la mitad produciendo un pequeño crujido.

-¿escuchaste eso?

-si….

-pues fue mi corazón rompiéndose –dijo de manera dramática.

-aww tanto me vas a extrañar.

-obviamente no, bueno quizás un poco.

-aww –dijo Corona acercándose a abrazarla quedándose así un rato, oh no…fuera impulso shippeador…ahg es...es demasiado tarde AHÍ HAY ALGO YO LO SE, no se cuanto tiempo me les quede viendo de forma extraña pero al parecer Corona se dio cuenta.

-Vivio ¿te encuentras bien?

-si…-respondí levemente, uff casi me descubren necesito controlarme, pero ya saben si no shippeas a tus amigos entre ellos fracásate como amiga y persona.

-por cierto Rio ¿Quién será tu tutor?

-uno de los gemelos.

-¿el diva o el hiperactivo?

-el diva… -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pobre chico al parecer le sacaran canas verdes.

-esos chicos son raros –dije mientras tomaba un bocado de mi almuerzo.

-pues si te fijas ese grupito es completamente raro –dijo Corona y pues tiene razón.

Hablemos un poco de ellos, como sabemos Einhard es una persona DEMASIADO fría e inexpresiva pero hay un reducido número de personas con el que es totalmente diferente, es decir, sus amigos. Ellos son de esas personas de las que te preguntas ¿Por qué son amigos? Primero esta Yumina Enclave, ella forma parte del consejo estudiantil y ella…ella es un ángel, es demasiado buena para ser verdad; después están los gemelos Kim Taeyoung y Jaeyoung, el primero es toda una diva que incluso pensarías que es gay pero no, no lo es, el segundo casi nunca está quieto y por lo que se ve es bastante molesto. Este grupo tiene la misma edad, comparten salón y tienen la característica de ser unos genios. También están el hermano menor de los gemelos Doyoung y su prima Wendy, ellos tienen nuestra edad además el chico es bastante amistoso pero la chica siempre tiene cara de "eres basura" y eso me incomoda.

-oye Vivo –dijo Corona.

-¿si?

-no quiero hacerte enojar pero cierta chica alemana te está mirando –respondió haciéndome la seña de que mirara atrás de mí, lo hice y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento pero ella la desvió.

-ahrg que molesto –dije soltando un bufido -¿será que sabe que ella va a ayudarme?

-probablemente, llevan rato mirándonos pero no creí que si fuera a nosotras hasta que el hiperactivo te señalo.

-debo admitir que me extraña que lo hagan, es raro…. –dije calmadamente.

-es más raro que no te enojes.

-ella me miro porque el chico le dijo, me enojaría bastante si ella lo hubiera hecho por cuenta propia –dije y las dos me miraron raro, cuando iba replicar la campana sonó y comenzamos a caminar al salón, de repente me llego un mensaje de Fuka una amiga que estudia en una secundaria no muy lejos de aquí, ella vive cerca de mi casa y normalmente caminamos juntas.

"espéranos a la salida ira quien ya tu sabes ¬u¬ a mi casa a hacer un trabajo y nos iremos las cuatro juntas"

No pude evitar hacer una sonrisa y ponerme un poco nerviosa, Fuka y Rinne siempre se encierran en su mundito y no sé qué hare si me deja "sola" con ella ¿Qué le diré? ¿De qué hablaremos? ¿Y si hago algo tonto?

-Vivio ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa? –dijo Corona dándome un pequeño empujón.

-digamos que ahora quiero a Fuka mas que ayer.

-que no te escuche Rinne o aquí correrá sangre.

-recuerda que la he vencido dos veces.

-si pero esas veces no estaba celosa –respondió Corona, tiene razón Rinne celosa es igual al visitar el infierno.

-buen punto pero ella sabe que Fuka no es mi tipo.

-y ¿quizás tu tipo es alguien de apellido Rinaldi? –pregunto moviendo las cejas de manera divertida, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-tal vez –dije desviando la mirada, una vez que llegamos al salón, la clase transcurrió demasiado lento, hasta que por fin la hora de salida llego al igual que mis nervios. Conocí a Miura el año pasado y conforme fue pasando el tiempo comenzó a gustarme, he querido confesarme pero soy demasiado cobarde y ella no ayuda mucho que digamos, hablamos más por mensaje que en persona, cuando estamos frente a frente nos ponemos demasiado nerviosas.

-¡VIVIO POR AQUÍ! –una animada Fuka me llamaba al otro lado de la multitud, me acerque lentamente.

-hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado? –salude a ambas.

-muy bien Vivio –respondió Rinne de manera educada, aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es que esta con alguien como Fuka?

-oye Vivio Miura llegara en un rato –dijo Fuka guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo me sonroje un poco.

-¡Chicas! Lamento….ufff…la…tardanza –se disculpaba una agitada Miura.

-vale no te preocupes pero a la otra no dejes tus libros en el salón –respondió Fuka restándole importancia.

-Bueno vamos –dijo Rinne comenzado a caminar.

-Hola Vivio ¿vamos? –dijo Miura con su encantadora sonrisa y con las mejillas un poco teñidas de rosa.

-am...hu…ssii…-respondí tartamudeando mientras seguíamos a las chicas, ahora si pensara que soy una tonta, caminamos en silencio un rato.

-tte…vez…muy…linda hoy –dijo de repente.

-gracias ..ttu..también –respondí más nerviosa que nunca.

-bueno chicas aquí es donde nos separamos ¿Miura no tienes algo que decir? –dijo Fuka dándole un golpe en la nuca.

-no…nada importante –respondió desviando la mirada, Fuka soltó un pequeño suspiro, se despidió de mí y siguieron su camino.

Camino lentamente a la casa, hoy es un día muy lindo y quizá pueda convencer a mis mamas de salir después del entrenamiento además hoy no tengo mucha tarea que digamos. Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos llegue, entre sin más y me quite los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada.

-¡Estoy en casa! –avise como de costumbre.

-bienvenida a casa –respondió esa voz tranquila que extrañaba oír.

-¡FATE-MAMA! –grite lanzándome a sus brazos.


End file.
